


Merit

by Farasha



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Comfort, Community: porn_battle, F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya pushes. Haruhi pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merit

"Kyouya-senpai, you won't," Haruhi said, the conviction in her voice unshakeable. "You won't, because there would be no merit in it for you."

Kyouya felt the smirk tug at his lips and brought his hand up to cover it. "No merit?" he said, and Haruhi's eyes widened as he leaned closer. "An interesting opinion."

"It would cause friction," she said, still calm. "Between you and Tamaki-senpai."

Kyouya paused, dropped his hand to her shoulder and pressed her firmly into the bed beneath him. Her body was soft, small, and the more he loomed over her, the more the realization grew in the back of her eyes - realization, but still no fear. "You are nowhere near as oblivious as you seem, are you?"

Some of Haruhi's personality sparked back into her eyes. "I'm going to law school, Kyouya-senpai," she said dryly. "I am never as oblivious as I seem."

"Then you knew what I intended from the moment I turned out the lights," he said, now scant inches from her lips.

"Yes," she said, complacency back in her eyes, and Kyouya needed no more confirmation, just closed the distance and kissed her.

When the lightning struck, and she surged up from the bed to lock her arms around his neck and press her body against him, his hand settled at the small of her back, holding her to him, shifting, kicking her legs apart and bunching up the fabric of her nightgown with his knee, until he could slide his hand up it and cup the small swell of her breast, flick his thumb over the nipple, drink in the small noise she made with her eyes scrunched shut.

No merit, indeed.


End file.
